


What's your secret.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [35]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set Episode 6 Season 7There Be Ghosts





	What's your secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Samantha aka Samantha Caspary

Maura and Samantha are having drinks at The Dirty Robber.

 

“I love it.”

“You’re just saying that.” Replies Maura

“I’m not, you should think about writing a novel.”

“I have, thought about it that is.”

 

Samantha looks at Maura.

 

“You have, beautiful eyes.”

“Thank you, my wife thinks so too.”

“Got it, just my luck... I didn’t see a ring.”

 

Maura pulls out the ring around her neck.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

“I don’t really wear it at work because I work with my hands, you know.”

 

Samantha nods.

 

“You’ve met her actually, Jane,”

“Detective Rizzoli.”

 

Maura nods.

 

“How long have you two been together?”

“Almost 7 years, married for a year.” Replies Maura

“Long time.”

“Yea.” Replies Maura 

“What’s your secret?”

“Communication, trust, we tell each other everything.”

“I guess that means you’ll be telling her about this.”

 

Maura nods.

 

“I am so dead.”

“At least you didn’t kiss me, then you really would be dead…I’m kidding”

 

Angela walks over with some dessert.

 

“This is Jane’s Mom, Angela.”

“Nice to meet you.”

 

Samantha and Angela shake hands.

 

“I can see where Jane gets her beauty.”

“I like her…enjoy.”

 

Angela leaves.

 

“I hope I didn’t give you the wrong idea.”

“No, I just took a chance and it backfired. I meant what I said about you’re writing, though.”


End file.
